


Den Mutigen gehört das Glück

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe dir so viele Gelegenheiten gegeben“, flüsterte er, „es mir zu sagen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den Mutigen gehört das Glück

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fortune Favors The Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554067) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> **Kommentar der Autorin:** Diese Geschichte habe ich geschrieben, weil mich die fünfte Folge der fünften Staffel so verdammt deprimiert hat.

Arthur betrachtete Merlin, der sich im Zimmer bewegte, als hätte er etwas ungemein Wichtiges verloren. Irgendwie, so nahm Arthur an, hatte er das auch. Er warf seinen Federkiel auf den Tisch und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Geht es Euch gut, Sire?“, fragte Merlin und Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war es leid, von Merlin mit Sire, Mylord und anderen Ehrentiteln angesprochen zu werden. Dessen mochte sich Arthur zwar früher gebrüstet haben, mittlerweile aber ging es ihm auf die Nerven.

„Nein, Merlin“, erwiderte Arthur resigniert. „Geht es nicht.“ Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und starrte Merlin an, seinen Diener, der mitunter auch sein Berater war, sein bester Freund. Während der vergangenen zehn Jahre hatte Arthur oft lange in Merlins ausdrucksvolle blaue Augen geschaut. Was er dabei gesehen oder eher nicht gesehen hatte, ließ in ihm nun ein Gefühl der Kälte zurück. Merlins Augen, einst so lebendig und strahlend, wirkten nun tot.

„Ich kann Gwen holen, wenn Ihr möchtet?“, bot Merlin ihm an.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Geduld gehabt“, sagte Arthur leise, blickte auf seine Hände hinab und spielte mit dem Ring an seinem Finger. „Ich habe geduldig darauf gewartet“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „dass du mir vertraust.“

Merlin neigte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich vertraue ich Euch, Sire.“

Arthur sah ihn finster an. „Hör auf!“, blaffte er, kam auf die Beine und stieß Merlin mit dem Finger vor die Brust.

Merlins Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ebenfalls. Der Magier rieb sich die Brust und sagte verärgert: „Aufhören womit, Sire?“

„Damit!“, schrie Arthur. „Seit wann bist du so ehrerbietig?“, fragte er gepresst. „ _Zehn_ Jahre lang hast du mich Arthur genannt, und nun heißt es Sire hier, Mylord da.“ Arthur stieß ein angewidertes Knurren aus und wandte sich ab.

„Ihr seid der König“, sagte Merlin nur.

Arthur betrachtete den Vorhang um sein Bett herum finster. „Und was bist du, Merlin?“, wollte er wissen, den Rücken immer noch Merlin zugewandt.

„Ihr Diener“, erwiderte Merlin umgehend. Arthur wusste, dass ihm noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge lag. Etwas Erniedrigendes wie Lakai oder Idiot. Der Gedanke daran, wie oft er Merlin in den vergangenen Jahren mit diesen Worten betitelt hatte, ließ Arthur erschauern, war ihm doch jetzt bewusst, dass der andere Mann nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Arthur die Worte nie ernst gewesen waren.

„Du bist mehr als das“, sagte Arthur und drehte sich wieder um. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah zu, wie Merlin, der seinem Blick auswich, seinen Arbeitstisch aufräumte. „Du meinst, ich sehe es nicht, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint“, sagte Merlin dünnlippig. Er warf Arthur ein falsches Lächeln zu, bei dem sich Arthur der Magen zusammen zog. Er hatte die ganzen Täuschungen so verdammt satt.

„Zauberei hat keinen Platz in Camelot“, murmelte Arthur und sah, wie Merlin bei den Worten, die eigentlich Merlins Worte gewesen waren, kaum merklich zusammen zuckte. „Das hast du gesagt.“

Arthur beobachtete, wie Merlin schwer schluckte und sich damit noch etwas mehr Zeit erspielte, bevor er nickte. „Ja“, sagte er zustimmend.

„Damit lagst du falsch, weißt du“, sagte Arthur im Plauderton und machte einen Schritt auf Merlin zu.

Merlin blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Schreibtischplatte hinab und Arthur konnte die Tränen sehen, die in seinen Augen glitzerten. Er sehnte sich danach, die Hände auszustrecken und Merlin in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen, wie er das schon so oft gerne getan hätte. Doch er blieb ruhig stehen, was ihm nicht leicht fiel. Merlin jedoch richtete sich auf und Arthur sah, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, einmal mehr zu lügen. Er gluckste und warf Arthur einen pointierten Blick zu. „Ihr meint doch sowieso immer, dass ich falsch liege“, witzelte er.

„Ich bin müde, Merlin“, sagte er lustlos und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Dann werde ich das Bett herrichten“, sagte Merlin schnell und wollte schon um Arthur herumgehen, als Arthur ihn am Arm packte und ihn aufhielt.

„Ich habe dir so viele Gelegenheiten gegeben“, flüsterte er, „es mir zu sagen.“

Merlins Unterlippe zitterte und die Tränen standen ihm zuvorderst, als er Arthur ansah. Arthur hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und ihn gezwungen, im zu sagen, ob er ihn wirklich für so blöd hielt, dass er ihn nach all den Jahren nicht fast besser kannte als sich selbst. „Arthur“, flüsterte Merlin und machte den Mund auf, um mehr zu sagen, fand aber keine Worte.

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater, Merlin“, murmelte Arthur.

Merlin schluckte nickend. „Ich weiß.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Arthur und legte den Kopf schief, um Merlin eingehend zu betrachten.

„Ja“, erwiderte Merlin sofort und so überzeugt, dass Arthur ihm Glauben schenken musste. Aber dadurch blieben so viele Fragen offen.

„Zauberei hat keinen Platz in Camelot“, wiederholte Arthur und drückte Merlins Arm. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Merlin öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Arthur schüttelte ihn und hielt ihn davon ab. „Keine Lügen mehr, Merlin“, bat er ihn eindringlich.

Merlin wandte den Blick ab und Arthur sah still zu, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange herunterlief und er wieder schwer schluckte. Erneut hätte Arthur ihn am liebsten umarmt, es war fast schon lächerlich, wie oft Merlin in Arthur den Drang dazu erweckte, aber so war es nun mal. Und das würde, so glaube Arthur, sich auch nie ändern. „Nein“, flüsterte Merlin, so leise, dass Arthur nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt gehört oder es sich nur eingebildet hatte, als Merlins Lippen das Wort formten. 

Arthur nahm tief Luft und schloss die Augen, um seine Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. „Es hat immer Zauberei in Camelot gegeben“, murmelte er. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Merlin ihn erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich anstarrte.

Merlin nickte und vergoss noch eine Träne. Arthur streckte die Hand aus und wischte sie weg. Als Merlin die Augen schloss und sich näher an Arthur heran lehnte, stockte diesem der Atem. Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass er direkt vor Merlin zu stehen kam. Dieser hatte den Kopf gesenkt und stieß ein leises, pfeifendes Geräusch aus. Dieser Ton war es, der Arthur in Bewegung versetzte. Er zerrte so lange an Merlin, bis er die Arme um ihn legen konnte. Er drückte seine Stirn in Merlins Halsbeuge und murmelte unsinnige Worte an die blasse Haut, während Merlin in seinen Armen zitterte.

„Es ist alles mein Fehler“, sagte Merlin heiser, worauf Arthur ihn nur noch fester hielt, doch Merlin riss sich los und stolperte mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich nachlässig die Augen ab. „Arthur“, flüsterte er so verletzt, dass Arthur wieder näher auf Merlin zuging und erst dann stehen blieb, als Merlin die Hand hob.

„Was auch immer es ist, zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin“, sagte beschwichtigend. „Wie immer.“

„Ich habe Ihr Schicksal besiegelt“, murmelte Merlin, dessen Beine auf einmal nachgaben und der daraufhin zu Boden fiel. Arthur sprang auf ihn zu und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „Sie haben Euch eine Chance gegeben“, nuschelte Merlin, als spräche er eher zu sich selbst, „und ich habe sie zerstört. Das Schicksal, das Euch erwartet, ist mein Fehler.“

Arthur streckte wieder die Hände aus, legte sie dieses Mal um Merlins Gesicht und zwang den Zauberer dazu, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „Wir gestalten unser Schicksal selbst“, sagte er mit Nachdruck und wischte mit den Daumen Merlins Tränen weg. Merlin versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, aber Arthur hielt ihn zu sehr fest. „Nein“, sagte er und zog Merlin näher an sich heran. „Was auch immer geschieht“, murmelte er Merlin ins Ohr und grub die Finger in Merlins dunkle Haare, „geschieht, weil _ich_ , und nur ich, die entsprechende Wahl treffe.“

Merlin klammerte sich an Arthurs Tunika und vergrub sein Gesicht an Arthurs Hals. „Ihr versteht nicht“, sagte Merlin mit rauer Stimme, als er noch fester zupackte. „Mordred“, fing er an und Arthur seufzte.

„Du musst mich tatsächlich für einen Idioten halten“, murrte Arthur.

Merlin bellte vor Lachen und fuhr zurück. Er versuchte zu grinsen, machte stattdessen aber ein langes Gesicht. „Arthur.“

Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er ein Druide war, als ich ihm das Leben rettete“, sagte Arthur trocken, kam auf die Füße und streckte die Arme aus, um Merlin ebenfalls hochzuziehen. „Erinnerst du dich an mein Versprechen?“, fragte Arthur ernst. „Als Elyan vom Geist des Druidenjungen besessen war.“

„Aber...“

„Ich halte mich an dieses Versprechen“, unterbrach ihn Arthur. Merlin schien Einwände vorbringen zu wollen und Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin“, stöhnte er. „Mordred hat nichts weiter getan, als mir so ehrenhaft zu dienen, wie es sich für einen Ritter von Camelot geziemt.“ Merlin wandte den Blick ab und Arthur schloss die Hand um Merlins Handgelenk. „Was auch immer du denken magst“, sagte Arthur, „er verdient eine Chance.“ Er seufzte wieder und drückte Merlins Handgelenk. „Es gibt vieles, wofür ich Wiedergutmachung leisten muss“, gab Arthur leise zu. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht der einzige, der das versucht.“

„Ihr solltet ihm nicht trauen“, sagte Merlin ernst, die Augen so voller Angst, dass Arthur noch fester zudrückte.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Arthur auf einmal. „Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass ich ihm nicht trauen sollte?“

Merlin schüttelte jämmerlich den Kopf. „Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen“, sagte er heiser.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr“, knurrte Arthur und drängelte sich vor Merlin hin, so dass er direkt vor ihm stand. „Ich vertraue dir, Merlin“, sagte Arthur. „Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben.“ Er legte die Hände fast unbewusst um Merlins Hüfte, als er die Empfindungen sah, die über Merlins ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht wanderten. „Du kannst meine Entscheidungen nicht für mich treffen, Merlin“, murmelte er. „Und ich kann nicht die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, wenn ich nicht die Informationen bekomme, die ich brauche.“

Merlin schloss die Augen und biss sich selbst dann auf die Lippen, als er seine Hände auf Arthurs Arme legte. „Er wird Euch töten“, würgte er hervor und Arthur lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. „Er wird Euch töten, Arthur, und ich werde nichts dagegen tun können.“

Arthur leckte sich über die Lippen, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Er sah zu, wie Merlin seine Augen aufschlug, die jetzt, als dieser seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ, ganz rot und verquollen waren. Er sah so aus, als wäre Arthur bereits gestorben. „Schon gut“, sagte Arthur langsam und vorsichtig. Merlins Mund zuckte vor Wut und in Arthur stieg ein Lachen auf.

„Schon gut?“, blaffte Merlin. „Arthur“, zischte er und fuhr mit den Händen Arthurs Arme hinauf bis zu dessen Schultern. Arthur spürte, wie sich auf seiner Haut bei der Berührung Gänsehaut breit machte. Merlin schüttelte ihn und Arthur brach beinahe tatsächlich in Gelächter aus, weil dieser Mann, sein Freund, die Frechheit hatte, den _König_ zu schütteln. „Habt Ihr nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“, wollte Merlin wissen.

Arthur grinste. „Merlin“, sagte er gedehnt. „Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Idiot.“

Merlin sah in finster an und Arthurs Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er packte Merlin noch fester um die Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich heran, so dass Merlin verwirrt auf ihn zu stolperte.

„Arthur?“

„Du hast mich _zehn Jahre_ lang ständig begleitet“, sagte Arthur und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das so bald ändert.“ Er lehnte sich Merlin entgegen und grinste an dessen Ohr. „Aber wenn es dir dadurch besser geht, sorge ich dafür, dass du Tag und Nacht an meiner Seite bleibst.“

Merlin prustete, stieß Arthur von sich und verdrehte die Augen. „Unglaublich“, schimpfte er und wandte sich wieder dem Schreibtisch und dem Putzen zu. „Nur Ihr bringt es fertig, _Witze_ darüber zu reißen, dass Ihr herausgefunden habt, dass Euer Diener ein Zauberer ist, der weiß, wie Ihr sterben werdet.“

Arthur lächelte höhnisch und schlug Merlins Hände vom Durcheinander auf dem Tisch weg. „Dass ich herausgefunden habe, dass du ein Zauberer bist?“ Er stieß Merlin auf das Bett zu. „Das weiß ich doch schon seit Jahren, du Kohlkopf.“

„He! Ihr seid der Kohlkopf, Ihr Trottel.“

„Und was meinen Tod betrifft und ob Mordred dabei eine Rolle spielt...“, fuhr Arthur fort, als hätte Merlin nichts gesagt. Er stieß Merlin auf die Matratze und sah zu, wie dieser zweimal hochschnellte, bevor er sich auf die Ellenbogen aufstützte und Arthur böse anfunkelte. „Wir werden uns der Sache gemeinsam stellen.“ Er kletterte ins Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf Merlin. „So wie immer.“ Merlin bäumte sich auf und Arthur legte ihm die Hand ums Kinn und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich vertraue dir, Merlin, das habe ich schon immer getan“, murmelte Arthur an Merlins Mund.

„Ich _werde_ Euch nicht sterben lassen“, versprach Merlin und vergrub seine Hände in Arthurs Kleidung.

Während sie sich küssten, lächelte Arthur. „Ich weiß.“


End file.
